


My heart can't let you go

by DesiSkorm



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Multiple Relationships, RFA, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiSkorm/pseuds/DesiSkorm
Summary: Basically, this story is based on the way I felt after I completed Jumin's route for the first time, and achieved the happy ending. I love my Mystic Messenger boys! <3 The story is told from the point of view of the MC.SPOILER WARNING!The fanfic contains spoilers from 707/Luciel/Saeyoung's route. I tried to keep them at a minimum, but I needed them in order to make my story. I altered some parts, in order to fit them to my storyline.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea is for the story to fit in 2 chapters. So, unless my brain creates extra work for me (as usual), that's what you can expect.

MC came to C & R with a nostalgic feeling in her chest. She still wasn’t able to let go of him. And how could she? She fell in love with Jumin in the short period of 11 days. She wanted to take care of him, to erase all the pain in his heart, to show him all the colors and shades that were missing from his world. Eleven days weren’t nearly enough to contain all the love that bloomed inside of her. But…he had forgotten about her, and about what they went through. It was the same every single time. Jumin was back to his old self, and her heart was breaking in pieces every time she had to act indifferent in front of him. But it doesn’t matter how hurt she felt. MC had someone else that needed her. Someone else, who was in need of her love and support, and she was going to put her heart back together, and give everything she had to Saeyoung. Why was MC even here? She was no longer the love of Jumin’s life. She was once more RFA’s new party coordinator, and nothing more. **Nothing more…**

She turned around, ready to leave, when she bumped into Jumin Han, who was on his way to a meeting. MC gasped and looked up, ready to apologize, when her gaze froze on his face. She could no longer control the tears, which had been threatening to leave her eyes ever since she came here. She was crying in front of Jumin, unable to move or say a word. He was studying her face in utter shock and surprise.  
_“Get away from here, damn it!”_ , a voice screamed in her head, and she finally decided to obey it. She turned around, and moved away with quick steps.  


This woman looked oddly familiar to Jumin, but he couldn’t quite grasp the reason why that is. And why would she cry in front of him, when they have never met before? Or maybe they have, but he forgot he met her? For some reason he felt the strong need to learn who she is, so he followed her.  
\- Wait!  
Jumin’s voice sounded behind MC. She ignored it, and quickened her pace. MC couldn’t face him, not like this. She desperately tried to run away, but he grabbed her arm as soon as he reached her.  
\- I said, wait!  
Jumin exclaimed in an annoyed manner. MC tried to free her arm, refusing to turn around and look at him, but her attempts were unsuccessful. His grip was strong, so she finally stopped struggling, and relaxed a bit.  
\- What do you want from me?  
Her throat felt dry, and her voice sounded hoarse, making her question sound a bit more harsh than she intended.  
\- What do you mean _**“WHAT I WANT?”**_ You are the one, who bumped into me, without apologizing by the way, and started crying. Of course I would want to know why.  
\- I was upset over something that has nothing to do with you! Happy?!  
That’s right, she couldn’t let herself waver, she needed to be strong and get away from Jumin as fast as possible. MC didn’t like how she acted to the man, who was so dear to her, but at that moment she couldn’t see any other way around her already foolish behavior.  
\- Happy? Why would such an answer give me any kind of happiness? You shouldn’t waste your tears, especially in front of a complete stranger.  
The word _“stranger”_ rang in her ears, and stabbed her heart. Yes, that’s right, currently he was similar to a stranger to her, and that’s what hurt the most.  
\- If you are done lecturing me, can you finally let me go?  
But Jumin still held her arm as firmly as before. Why, he didn’t know. There was a strong force, which kept pulling him to this weird woman. And her voice…where had he heard that voice before? He wasn’t sure.  
\- You were really crying because of something else, and not me? Because if I did something, which I don’t remember…  
\- For God’s sake, Jumin, it has nothing to do with…  
MC turned around in an angry fit, but covered her mouth with her free hand after realizing what she had done.  
\- How do you…know my name? You claim to not know who I am, but use my name in such an intimate manner.  
_“Well, now I’ve done it”._  
MC’s thoughts were running a mile a minute. She had to think of a good excuse, and fast.  
\- Well? And don’t even try lying to me. I detest liars.  
\- Even if I tell you, you will never believe me.  
MC lowered her gaze, afraid to look in his gray eyes, which were now filled with suspicion. Just as Jumin was about to keep pressing the subject, he heard someone call out to him, and turned around.  
\- Mr. Han, there you are! We’ll be late for the meeting!  
Jaehee appeared in front of him. MC used the opportunity to free her arm, and ran away as quickly as possible. Jumin swore under his breath, and watched after her as she disappeared completely.  
\- Who was that girl, Mr. Han?  
Jumin avoided her question, and started walking back to the C  & R building, with Jaehee following close behind him.

 

The events from that day kept haunting Jumin, and he would often discuss them with MC, whenever they spoke on the phone. She, of course, avoided the subject as much as possible, and only gave short and whatever answers. She despised herself for what she did, and how she had to keep lying to him, but those were consequences from her own actions, and there was nothing else she could do. The only thing she kept worrying over was how she will set foot at the RFA party. Jumin knew her appearance, and there was a high chance he could recognize her with ease.  
She had a hell of a hard time around Saeyoung at first, because of his constant attempts to push her away. She was beyond hurt. Her heart was still aching for Jumin, and now it was getting stomped on by Saeyoung. But she was determined to show the hacker his ways won’t work. And in the end she finally succeeded to do so. Everything she learned about him during these couple of days was something she had never imagined before. She always saw him as the happy-go-lucky 707, who plays a superhero and wants to save the world. The truth was far different, but that didn’t change what she felt, and her desire to be with him. MC felt a huge wave of relief wash over her when Saeyoung told her the both of them probably won’t be able to attend the party. They had one more day together in the apartment before leaving for Mint Eye to get Saeran.   
MC's thoughts were interrupted by an excited Saeyoung, who sat on the bed next to her.  
\- MC, let’s take a commemorative photo together. Come on, come closer to me!   
He practically pulled her close, and she couldn’t help but giggle at how cute he was.  
\- Say _**“God 707”**_!  
\- **God 707 is the best!** – MC practically shouted.  
\- OMG, so cute!  
Saeyoung was blushing when he finally took the photo. He showed it to MC, who was equally happy. She excused herself, and went to the kitchen to cook lunch for them, when she heard him call out to her.  
\- Can’t wait to see everyone’s reaction when I post the photo!  
_**“Wait, what?!?”**_   
MC quickly made her way back to the bedroom.  
\- Wait! Don’t post that photo in the chatroom!  
But she was too late. He had already sent the photo in the RFA chatroom, and was showing off with how cute MC is. He looked up at her, confused by her expression.  
\- Hm? What do you mean? What’s wrong with showing the photo to the rest of the RFA? They already know we’re together.  
\- No, it’s not that. It’s just…   
Think, MC, think!   
– I…don’t think I looked that good on the photo. Yes, that’s it!  
\- What are you talking about? You look as adorable as ever! Of course, nothing can match your true beauty. And you’re all mine, hehe!   
Saeyoung teased her. He got up from the bed, and gave MC a peck on her cheek. She blushed a bit and smiled at him, but her insides were tied in a knot. It was a matter of time before Jumin sees the photo, and starts questioning her again. Oh, what a huge mess she created…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about this story! The ideas are there in my mind, but I haven't had much time and inspiration lately. Nevertheless, I am doing the best I can for my stories ^_^ 
> 
> **SPOILER WARNING!**  
>  This chapter contains a few things Jumin has said to MC during his route and happy ending.  
> I know it's not much of a spoiler, but it's still something that took place in the game.

\- Assistant Kang, how are MC and Luciel doing?  
Jumin asked, just as his assistant left a report on his desk.  
\- Oh, I was actually in the chatroom with them a minute ago. They seem to be in high spirits, and even posted a photo, on which they are together.  
\- I see. I will open the chatroom soon, right after I’m done with this report. Thank you, Assistant Kang. You can go back to work.  
\- Yes, Sir.  
Jumin did say that, but he was very curious about MC’s appearance. He had gotten quite close to her in the few days they have known each other. He didn’t have a habit of allowing people into his personal life, but MC felt different, like she was special. Jumin was actually very interested as to what exactly she finds in Luciel. Maybe, unlike the rest of them, she actually understood what the peculiar hacker was all about. Jumin smiled to himself, and closed the folder with the report. He wasn’t really paying attention to it anyway.  
_“Work will have to wait just a bit”_ – He thought to himself, surprised by his own inability to focus on his duties.  
Jumin grabbed his phone, and opened the RFA app. He started reading the conversations he missed, just like he always did, and once he finally glanced upon the photo of the couple, he couldn’t believe his eyes.  
\- That’s not possible…Is it?  
Jumin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.  
\- But, if she’s MC, then why….  
Jumin stopped to think for a bit.  
\- Hmm, that explains why she knew my name and her manner of speaking, but why would she come to C  & R of all places, and run away from me? I was just someone she met recently. Unless…there is something more I don’t know. Tch, I can’t just sit around in attempts to figure out the mystery by myself.  
Jumin completely forgot about his report, while he waited for the person he was calling to pick up. He let out a deep breath when he heard the voice of his friend.  
\- Hello, V. I apologize if I disturbed you, but I have something to ask you, and it can’t wait. I…need you to tell me the address to Rika’s apartment. Yes, I am aware that’s classified information. I wouldn’t be asking you for it, unless I had a very good reason to do so. I have to speak with MC in person before she leaves tomorrow with Luciel. V…don’t make me call Luciel...I know I can get the address out of him in exchange for… - Jumin gulped hard – a day with…Elizabeth the 3rd…Yes, V, it really is that important. Thank you…You can trust me with the information. I promise you, I won’t let anything bad happen to either one of them. Stay safe yourself, V.  
Jumin hung up.  
\- I know I promised you, but I myself don’t know what will happen after I learn the truth…Still, it could be something completely trivial. Yes, that’s probably it. I don’t even know why I’m going to such lengths…All I am sure of is that I want to know the truth, whatever it is.  
Jumin notified Driver Kim about his departure, and exited his office afterwards.  
\- Assistant Kang, re-schedule all my meetings, and leave all important and pending documents on my desk. I will catch up on all my work tomorrow.  
\- W-wait, Mr. Han! Those are important meetings!  
Jaehee jumped up. But Jumin didn’t wait for her to finish, neither did he pay any attention to her attempts to call out to him. Jaehee slumped back in her chair with a terrified expression.  
\- What is he up to now…?  
She took a deep breath, and began to make all the required calls.

 

\- Saeyoung, dear, do you mind opening the door? My hands are full at the moment.  
MC called out to him from the kitchen.  
\- Alright, no worries!  
He answered her, and headed for the front door.  
_“I wonder who that could be”_ , Seven thought to himself.  
\- **What?!? Jumin…What are you doing here?!?**  
\- Hello, Luciel.  
\- **Don’t _“Hello”_ me! How do you know the address?!?**  
\- V gave it to me.  
\- What…that’s not possible.  
\- Well, he did. I came here to talk to MC. Can you please call her?  
\- Why would you come all the way here to talk to her?  
\- That is my own personal business.  
\- And she is my girlf…  
Seven cleared his throat.  
– **No funny business, got it?!?**  
\- I don’t really understand what you mean, but alright.  
Seven huffed, and went inside to get MC.  
\- Saeyoung, who was at the door?  
MC asked when she saw him enter the kitchen.  
– And why do you look so down?  
\- It’s Jumin…He came to talk to you.  
\- **What?!?**  
MC dropped the plate she was washing, and it broke in pieces on the kitchen floor.  
\- **MC! Did you hurt yourself?!?**  
Seven hurried to her.  
\- N-no, don’t worry. I’m fine, I only broke the plate.  
\- Phew, good, good. I will clean this up, you go talk to Jumin. He’s waiting at the door.  
\- Y-yes, alright.  
_“What the hell is going on?”_ \- Seven thought to himself after MC stepped out of the kitchen.  
MC’s insides were completely tied in a knot when she slowly reached for the door, and opened it to face Jumin.  
\- Ju-Jumin...  
She swallowed hard, and looked down.  
\- So it really is you…Can we talk in private?  
MC looked at him once more, and nodded slightly. She walked out of the apartment, and closed the door behind her.  
They walked in silence, until they reached the end of the corridor, and Jumin leaned on a window frame. The sky was slowly changing color, as the night was approaching. MC waited a bit, but he didn’t utter a word.  
\- I…don’t really know what to say – MC murmured.  
\- Well, that makes two of us.  
Jumin made a brief pause.  
– There are quite a few things I want to ask about, but I don’t really know where to start. Never before in my life have I felt this confused…  
\- Jumin, I…I told you this before. Even if I do tell you the truth, you will never believe it.  
\- Try me.  
Jumin’s voice was barely above a whisper.  
\- What?  
\- I said, try me, MC.  
She could sense the slight irritation in his voice.  
\- I’m sorry, Jumin…I can’t do that.  
MC turned around, ready to leave, when he grabbed her arm once more.  
\- You are mistaken, if you think I will let you get away once more. I came all this way, MC, and I will get the answer I am looking for.  
\- **Why do you have to be so stubborn about this?!?**  
MC’s shout surprised her even more than it did Jumin.  
\- I don’t really know that myself… Ever since I saw you at C  & R, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it.  
\- Please, just let it go…  
_“It’s all my fault”_  
– You won’t gain anything from knowing the truth.  
_“You will forget about me once again anyway”_  
– Please, Jumin…  
MC was barely holding back her tears. No, she can’t cry again, that would only hurt him.  
\- I’m sorry…but I can’t. No, it’s more like I don’t want to let it go. I want to know, MC, I deserve to know.  
MC bit her lip, and ordered her body to stop shaking. When she finally relaxed a bit, she turned to Jumin.  
\- O…k…, but please let me go. My arm is starting to hurt. I promise I won’t run away like last time.  
\- Oh, yes, I’m sorry.  
Jumin released her from his grip, and MC encouraged herself to keep talking.  
\- I…have known you much longer than you think. Actually, I have known the entire RFA for much longer than you all will ever know.  
\- I’m not sure I follow…  
\- It’s quite simple, actually.  
_“As simple as this whole weird situation can ever be”_  
– Throughout all the time I spent around you guys, I have learned quite a lot: about **Yoosung Kim** , about **Zen/Hyun Ryu** , about **Jaehee Kang** , about **Saeyoung Choi** , and about you… **Jumin Han**. You probably already think I’m crazy.  
MC noted after noticing Jumin’s expression, which was beyond confused.  
\- I am simply listening to you, and trying to figure all of this out. Please, go on.  
\- The reason why I know all of you so well is because…  
MC stopped for a second, but told herself there is no going back now.  
– I’ve had 11 days to get to know each and every single one of the RFA. It has already been about two months since the very first time I appeared in the chatroom.  
\- 11 days? 2 months? MC…What are you talking about? I just met you a couple of days ago…we all did.  
\- That’s because none of you have any memory of those 11 days.  
Jumin couldn’t even pay proper attention to MC’s words anymore. His head felt like it was about to explode. He didn’t understand a thing from what she was saying. But a voice inside of his head kept bothering him. He had no recollection of ever saying such things, but they kept repeating over and over again: _**“Just stay by my side, MC”**_ ; _**“MC, I never want to let you go”**_ ; _**“Your lips are so warm and soft, MC”**_ ; _**“The woman who took my heart is…MC”**_  
\- Jumin!  
MC shook him a bit.  
– Are you alright? You look so pale.  
\- MC…  
Jumin grabbed her in his arms, and hugged her tight.  
\- Ju-Jumin, what…what are you doing?  
\- I…don’t really know. I’m sorry…please…just let me stay like this for a bit…  
\- Jumin…  
MC relaxed in his arms, and hugged him back. The situation had already gotten out of control, and MC didn’t have a clue what to do, and what was right or wrong anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

This warm feeling was so familiar to Jumin. But why would that be? This was the first time he ever held MC. But his memories told him otherwise. Were they really his own? If so, why did they show up now? No, the better question would be _“Why would he forget them in the first place?”_ In the end, he didn’t have answers to any of his questions. Apparently, the only possible solution to all of this was MC, but her story still didn’t make enough sense. If what she said was true, he wasn’t the only one affected by the whole situation. They all were. His thoughts drifted to Luciel. Did he know any of this? Has MC told him the same story, and if she did, did he believe it? Did he understand it? Did Jumin have any right to be here in the first place, and demand for an explanation? But it was already too late to dwell on that. Jumin loosened the hug, and looked at MC with a serious expression.  
\- MC…Does Luciel know about what you just told me? I mean…it’s fine if you told him, this is your decision, and yours alone. But I am curious, because…  
\- He doesn’t know. You are the only one I’ve told, Jumin.  
\- I see…   
Jumin grew quiet again, not sure if he should ask more of his questions. His head was a complete mess, and he wondered if he would be able to achieve any progress. If her story was true, which he still found hard to believe, he didn’t have much time left.  
\- Jumin, there is something else you need to know about these 11 days. They didn’t exist in the beginning, up until the first reset. Every time I reset, I have to make a choice, and follow the consequences of it up until the next reset.  
\- Wait, MC, what is this _“Reset”_ thing you are talking about?  
\- Well, to put it simply, it’s like going back in time to the present before those 11 days, and starting over from that point. It’s similar to a video game.  
\- A video game? I have no idea what you’re talking about.  
\- Ah, that’s right. You probably wouldn’t understand a reference like that. But I hope you can at least comprehend the main idea.  
\- I think I do, even if I find it impossible.  
\- So did I, before I experienced it myself.  
\- MC, you mentioned a choice. What kind of a choice?  
\- Ah, that’s the other thing I wanted to tell you. I have to choose between the RFA members.  
\- I’m not sure I follow.  
\- Jumin…I have to choose…who I want to be with. And when I make my choice, I get to be by their side during that period of time. And when my time with them is over, I have to choose once more.  
\- MC, you don’t mean…  
\- Yes, that’s exactly what I mean. I…have been in a relationship with almost everyone in the RFA. I’ve been by your sides, listened to your stories, experienced happiness and pain with every single one of you. And now it’s the same with Saeyoung. At first I was confused about all the events that were happening, I hoped for a chance to get out of this repeating cycle. But at the same time I couldn’t stay away. I wanted to help everyone…I wished to give everyone a bit of happiness…I hoped that I could make your world a better place…But it’s all useless in the end, because you lose your memories, and I have to start from the beginning. I am the only one who remembers, and it pains me to carry all those memories alone. It kills me to pretend I don’t know any of you, when each one has a special place in my heart. Jumin…I don’t know what to do anymore. It all feels like a burden.  
At this point Jumin didn’t know what to feel anymore. He was upset, that’s a given, but he couldn’t bring himself to hate MC for any of her actions. No, hate was far from what he felt for her. His newfound memories were flooding his mind, and were slowly putting the puzzle pieces together. On the contrary, he loved MC…Yes, that’s right, that feeling was definitely love, and maybe, just maybe, it was mutual. But that he couldn’t know for sure. MC interrupted his line of thought by continuing her story.  
\- That is why I came to C  & R that day, I just had to…  
\- You had to what, MC?  
\- I had to go to a place, which reminded me of you. I wanted to feel like we were still together, even if it was for a mere moment. I never considered I might bump into you, and create this huge mess. I was an idiot, I still am…   
MC lowered her head.  
\- You are not an idiot. I will be completely honest when I say that I find this whole setup extremely hard to believe. Nevertheless, I believe in you, MC, and I trust your actions had good intentions. If there is something I’ve learned about you from the time we spent together, it is that you have a big heart, and you are willing to do whatever it takes for someone you care about. I am certain it must have been tough for you, but I believe you made the right choice for everyone.  
\- Jumin...But, does that mean…you remember what happened between us?  
\- At first I didn’t, but the memories have been coming back to me ever since we started our conversation.  
\- But that should be impossible…  
\- There are many things that sound impossible right now, but the reality before us begs to differ.  
\- Reality, huh? I don’t really understand what my reality is anymore, Jumin. It has been one big mess, which I’m not sure I can ever escape. Whoever, or whatever got me into this mess, has a very twisted sense of humor.   
MC took a deep breath.  
\- I actually feel a bit better after telling you all of this. It’s like a huge weight has been lifted from me.   
She checked her watch.  
– What? We have been talking for this long? Saeyoung is probably worried at this point.  
\- MC…I don’t want you to go back to the apartment.  
\- What…What are you talking about, Jumin? I have to go back.  
\- I can’t allow that to happen. Especially after I learned the truth, and have all my memories back. I refuse to let go of you, MC.  
\- No...Jumin…You can’t do that…I’m sorry it has to be this way, but I can’t abandon Saeyoung. He needs me, and I need him as well.  
\- What if changing the story is the key to your escape? Maybe it’s worth it to give it a chance.  
\- If I try and alter the story line, something bad will happen to Saeyoung, and I will never allow that.  
\- Why would you say that? Has that ever happened before?  
\- No…it hasn’t…but…  
\- Then why are you so sure about it?  
\- I just am! I know it; I can feel it with my heart.  
\- That doesn’t prove anything, MC.  
\- It does to me! I really need to go.  
Jumin grabbed MC’s hand.  
\- Jumin, let go! I already told you…  
\- MC, I love you...And I know you love me, too. Isn’t that true?  
\- Yes…yes, it’s true…But I also love Saeyoung, and what you’re asking of me is selfish. So, please let go.  
Jumin’s heart was aching, but he knew what MC said was correct. He had no right to use their memories together to try and keep her for himself. He slowly released her hand, and watched as she hurried down the corridor. 

Little did MC know that Saeyoung saw and heard their whole conversation on his laptop, thanks to the security cameras outside of the apartment.  
\- So that’s how it is, huh? 

When MC entered the apartment, she was met with a very serious Saeyoung, who was practically staring at her. His intense gaze sent shivers down her spine. But after a bit he was back to his usual self.  
\- How did your talk with Jumin go? Don’t tell me he bored you out with his long speeches. I swear, that guy is like a total robot. Oh, that is an idea! I will build a life-size Jumin robot!   
Saeyoung clapped his hands together.  
\- That should make a lot of profit, and I can always have a lot of fun with it…  
He kept this rant up for a pretty long time. Well, at least one of them could be this cheerful, MC thought. Even if the 11 days keep repeating just like this, MC already made her decision. The cute redhead would be the last one she leaves behind. No more heart ache, and no more choices. That was the best option for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I'm not really sure whether the fic will go in the direction it was meant to, or I'll take it in a completely different one. I have a couple of different ideas, I will just have to make a choice. I hope it will turn out to be a good one :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING!**
> 
> The chapter contains spoilers from 707/Luciel/Saeyoung's route.

MC came out of the shower, visibly more relaxed and her mind felt much clearer. She made a decision, and was determined to follow it through, even if she still wasn’t sure how that will turn out. But in the meantime, there was something else that needed to be taken care of. MC and Saeyoung had to get Saeran out of Mint Eye, and back to his brother’s side, where he truly belonged. It wasn’t going to be an easy task, but she had a good feeling about it. She had complete trust in Saeyoung, and knew there was nothing that could stop the genius hacker, especially when his brother’s life was at stake. MC changed into her clothes, and began drying her hair off. That is when a strange feeling made her shiver slightly. She felt like she was being watched. MC quickly turned around, and found Saeyoung leaning on the door frame. There was no mistaking it – the serious gaze from earlier was back in his eyes, and he was studying her quietly. She gulped, a bit distressed from the whole situation, but spoke up nonetheless.  
\- Hey! You gave me quite the scare! What are you doing there?  
MC asked him with a playful tone in her voice. Instead of answering, Saeyoung slowly moved closer to her, up until he was only inches from her body. MC felt suffocated at the sudden invasion of her personal space, but couldn’t get herself to move. His beautiful amber eyes on her face were all she could think about.  
\- Saeyoung…Is everything alright?  
But he had no intention to be questioned right now. His slender fingers grabbed hold of her face and he forcefully pressed his lips against her in a rough kiss. MC’s eyes widened in shock, and she tried to free herself.  
\- Mmm…MMM!  
She whined against his lips, short of breath and getting even more scared with every single second. When Saeyoung finally broke off the kiss, MC panted for breath. Her heart was beating faster than she could ever imagine. But she wasn’t left with much time to calm down, because in an instant Saeyoung pushed her down on the bed and locked his hands on her arms to keep her in place. His cold and demanding behavior was something she never expected, and it was really starting to freak her out. But MC tried to stay as calm as possible, even though her body was shaking slightly.  
\- You turned out to be quite bold, Saeyoung. And to think it took me so long to get a confession out of you.  
There was a glint of challenge in her eyes when she attempted a joke to mitigate the whole situation. But Saeyoung didn’t even flinch. He reclaimed her lips for a long thirsty kiss, before moving down to her neck, which he bit hard, causing her body to shudder under him. MC decided enough is enough.  
\- Saeyoung Choi, stop this right now! Or I swear I will…  
\- Stop repeating my name…  
He finally spoke, the tone of his voice cold and distant.  
\- Wh…at…  
\- I said, stop repeating my name. I don’t want to hear it from you!  
Saeyoung was almost shouting, his cold gaze now replaced with one of anger. MC managed to push him off of her, to which he showed no protest, but kept his gaze on her.  
\- What the hell has gotten into you? You don’t want me to use your real name, after you specifically asked me to do so? Fine then…Seven, will you explain why the hell you are behaving in such a way?  
\- That’s right, after all in your eyes I will always remain as simply Seven from the chatroom…  
\- What…are you talking about?  
MC had a bad feeling, and she was about to realize just how right she is in her suspicion.  
\- I know everything, MC...I know the whole story, so don’t even try to deny it.  
\- Did you spy on me and Jumin?  
Saeyoung gave no response, thus confirming her assumption.  
\- That was a private conversation, and what you did is unacceptable.  
\- It’s also not acceptable to keep something so serious from me!  
\- Nothing would have changed, even if I did tell you. I was trying to protect you from getting hurt.  
\- Then why did you tell Jumin?  
\- I…  
_“I am not sure”_  
– I won’t apologize for my actions, Saey…Seven. I did what I thought was best for you, that’s all.  
\- Well, you thought wrong! I trusted you, MC…I actually believed we could be happy together…I was such a fool to let myself think I actually had a chance for a decent happy future...  
At that point Saeyoung turned his back to MC, and moved away from the bed. She was both pissed off, and her heart ached for the man before her. MC stood up from the bed, and did what she had been doing for the last couple of days – she fought for Saeyoung.  
\- Really? You are going to walk away from me just like that? Have you even considered how I feel in the whole situation? You listened to our conversation; you should already know that I didn’t have much of a choice. That is in no way an excuse, but even if my behavior was wrong and unacceptable, I did what I did because I care. Because I couldn’t stay away, even though I probably should have. Do you actually think I wanted things to be this way? I don’t regret the happy moments I experienced with each one of you, and they will always remain in my heart. Sure, you can think I’m horrible; you can blame me for everything, that’s fine with me. But there is one thing I will never apologize for, and that is the way I feel. Believe it or not, I really love you and want to be with you, and that will never change! You can hate me all you want, but I will stay by your side, I will help you find your brother, and do everything in my power to make you happy!  
At that point Saeyoung could no longer stay still, and turned around to face her. His eyes were glazed by the tears he couldn’t hold back. MC’s anger melted, and her heart swelled in pain. In a couple of swift steps she moved closer to him, and took his glasses off. She carefully wiped his tears. Saeyoung didn’t protest, or move away. He no longer had the strength to fight against his true feelings. He had been doing so ever since the very beginning and failed yet again. Deep inside of his heart he knew how sincere MC’s words are, but for a moment his insecurities got the best of him…again…  
\- MC…I…  
Saeyoung’s lips were trembling, and he bit them in an useless attempt to regain some self-control.  
– After your talk with Jumin, I was afraid I might lose you. That’s why I did what I did.  
He realized how foolish his excuse sounds, and shook his head.  
– I’m sorry I behaved this way…And I will understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore…I wouldn’t want to sabotage your true happiness…  
MC blinked for a second, before extending her hand and pulling Saeyoung’s ear hard.  
\- Hey! Ouch! That hurts!  
\- Of course it does!  
MC let go of his ear, and embraced him in a hug.  
– Don’t say such foolish things! I’m here because I want to be, and I am with you because you are important to me.  
\- But…what about Jumin?  
Saeyoung couldn’t help but ask, also wrapping his arms around MC.  
\- What I had with Jumin…is no more. While it’s true my feelings still remain, I won’t go back. It’s not fair to him, and it’s not fair to you. I am done with this, Seven.  
\- Call me Saeyoung – The hacker mumbled.  
\- Make up your mind already!  
MC teased, and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek.  
\- After we find Saeran, I will disappear from your life…from the lives of everyone in the RFA…That’s the proper thing to do. I have no right to play around with everyone’s feelings, no matter the situation I’m in.  
\- MC…No…  
\- I’m sorry, Saeyoung…I wish there was another way, but I don’t know what else I can do…My only comfort is that after I _“Reset”_ none of you will remember anything, so I can leave with no regrets. It will be alright, I promise.  
MC noticed the pain in Saeyong’s expression, and her heart felt like it was being cut into millions of tiny pieces. She enveloped Saeyoung in yet another tight hug, and whispered in his ear:  
\- _“Whatever happens, we will always belong to each other. So, please, let us enjoy the time we have left together. No more tears.”_  
Saeyoung only nodded in response.  
And they did. Both of them did their best while they made dinner, reviewed the plans for tomorrow’s operation, and slept snuggled in each other’s arms until it was time to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of updates. For the longest time I had no idea how to continue my story. I am still not certain whether this is the best way to do so, but I like how this chapter came out.

“ _\- You broke the rules, MC. What will you do now? Will you run away scared, or face me properly? I can’t wait to meet you._  
_The tall slender man extended his arm towards MC in an obvious invitation._  
_\- Come on, don’t be afraid._  
_He kept walking closer to her._  
_\- This is your fate, and you can’t escape it.”_

Right before the man grabbed her hand, MC woke up from the dream. Her body was covered in sweat, and her heart was beating like crazy. She closed her eyes for a bit in an attempt to shake off the ominous feeling the dream left in her, before turning her head to Saeyoung. Thankfully, he was sleeping soundly, and hadn’t noticed her abrupt awakening. MC reached for her phone, and checked the time. It was still too early to wake up, but she felt very thirsty and headed towards the kitchen. While helping herself to a glass of water, she felt like someone was watching her. MC turned around and almost dropped the glass. In front of her stood someone she wasn’t prepared to meet so soon.  
\- Sae…ran?  
That was the only word she managed to mumble in her shocked state of mind.  
\- Oh, seems like you recognized me. I’m honored, princess.  
His comment was followed by a sneering laugh, which made her body shiver all over. She wasn’t sure why his presence made her feel so uncomfortable, but there was something very disturbing in his eyes and the way he looked at her. Thoughts of Saeyoung’s mission to find and rescue his brother flooded MC’s mind. This was her chance to actually be of help, but that was easier said than done. Saeran projected a very hostile aura, and MC found herself unable to find the right words she could possibly say in this situation, so she just uttered the first thing that came to her mind.  
\- But…How Is this possible…I mean…you’re not supposed to be here…  
“ _Seriously? Is this the best you can do, you huge idiot!_ ” – MC scolded herself.  
\- And where am I supposed to be? Hidden somewhere? Shaking in fear? Waiting for my “ **courageous** ” brother to come “ **rescue** ” me? Don’t make me laugh!  
Contradictory to his words, the amusement in Saeran’s voice was long gone. He was slowly approaching MC, and shortening the distance between them. She couldn’t will herself to move. This was Saeyoung’s twin brother; she could see the resemblance, even if it was a bit hard to do with the different colored eyes and hair. This, of course, wasn’t MC’s first meeting with Saeran, but this time it was different. When she was with the rest of the RFA she only knew “ _Unknown_ ”, the dangerous man with a masked face. Something in his current behavior reminded her of what Saeyoung did when he felt hurt and betrayed, but Saeran’s expression was much more primal and even twisted. MC wasn’t left with any more time to dwell on the similarities and differences between the two brothers, because Saeran was already inches away from her, and when the realization finally hit her, she attempted to move away, but to no avail. Saeran grabbed both her arms, and pinned her against the kitchen counter. She dropped the glass she was holding, and it shattered to pieces upon reaching the ground.  
\- Where are you going, Princess?  
Saeran breathed against her ear, which caused an involuntary shiver to run through her body. She ignored it, and instead a different thought went through her mind. Suddenly forgetting her fear, she turned to Saeran with obvious worry in her features.  
\- Saeran…the glass pieces…you might get hurt.  
MC’s voice was trembling.  
\- What?  
Saeran’s momentarily confusion was soon replaced by a loud laugh.  
\- Do you even understand your situation?! I am here to take you away, and yet you worry about me rather than worrying about yourself. You really are a peculiar girl, but maybe that’s why he likes you so much.  
\- He?  
\- Yes, the man who sent me here. The one who will make all my wishes come true. His only desire is to get you back. You know, none of this would have happened if you only followed the rules. But it seems like you’ve been a bad girl, MC.  
Saeran ran his tongue against MC’s earlobe, and snickered. Her body was met with a strong shock, but that wasn’t the only reason.  
“ _Rules? What rules? And who is this man he’s talking about?_ ” – And then it finally hit her. She recalled the dream she had earlier – “ _That’s…not possible…_ ”  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Saeran, who pulled on her arm, and dragged her through the apartment.  
\- Enough chit-chat. It’s time to go, and don’t even think of trying anything funny.  
The warning in his voice was enough to make anyone obey him, but MC wasn’t going to give up that easily. She attempted to yell out Saeyoung’s name, but Saeran saw through her plan and quickly covered her mouth with his hand, thus muffling her voice.  
\- What did I just say?? Tsk, you’re going to be a troublesome one. You’re lucky I am not allowed to hurt you; otherwise you would be very sorry for not listening to me.  
\- **Let go of her!!**  
Saeyoung’s voice rang through the room.  
\- Ah, took you a while.  
Saeran turned around to face his twin.  
\- You almost made me worry you won’t show your face. Thank you, my dear brother, that saves me the trouble of coming back here again. I can finally get rid of you for good.  
Saeran took out a gun and pointed it at Saeyoung. MC panicked and tried to escape from his strong grasp, but he didn’t allow her to do so. Saeran once again turned his attention to Saeyoung, and a small laugh escaped his throat.  
\- What could be better than killing you in front of the woman you love? If I weren’t so messed up, I might have even cried for the two of you. Hahaha!  
Saeran’s laugh made MC feel sick, but Saeyoung didn’t even flinch. Instead he moved a few steps closer, and spoke to his brother in a calm manner.  
\- I don’t care if you kill me, I deserve it. But I can’t let you take MC away. She hasn’t done anything wrong.  
\- Do you really think I will listen to you? Did you finally decide to play hero, after abandoning your own brother??? You are a coward, and you will die like one! Goodbye, dear brother!  
\- **NO!!!**  
MC tried to squirm away from Saeran, but her heart almost stopped upon hearing the sound of the gunshot.  
Like it was all a bad dream, she saw Saeyoung’s body fall to the ground in a painfully slow motion, the blood pooling around him. Even when the door was broken down and a team of bodyguards emerged from outside, followed by Jumin, MC still stood frozen in her spot, unable to react any further. She didn’t even hear Jumin’s voice, who was asking her if she was alright. Her heart was broken in a million pieces. The pain from what she saw made her sick to her stomach, and she threw up. The sudden sensation brought her back to reality, and the tears flowed down her eyes. And just like that, it was all over…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for all the hearts I will break with this chapter. If it's any consolation, mine is also broken after writing it T_T


	6. Chapter 6

MC was panting hard, unable to properly catch her breath. Her legs had almost given up at the brink of exhaustion, but she refused to stop running. She wanted to be alone; she wanted to escape from everything and everyone.  
After the tragic incident, Jumin had offered or more like insisted for her to stay with him in his penthouse, until she recovers from the shock. MC could no longer _“Reset” _like before. She was trapped in Jumin’s golden cage, unable to properly face him, or face herself for that matter. All she could do was lock herself away, but that didn’t stop Jumin’s attempts to try and help her in any possible way. Not like she blamed him, she understood his actions, but at the same time she knew she didn’t deserve them. The weight of being responsible for everything that happened to the two men she loved was too much for her.__  
In the end she found a way to sneak out, and escape the penthouse. It wasn't a walk in the park, but she already knew her way around thanks to her previous stay there. If Jumin refuses to face the reality of their situation, then she has to do it for both of them. That’s what she thought while running away in the dark night. Thick clouds covered the night sky, and in no time MC could feel the quiet pattering of rain on her skin. She gradually slowed her movements. Thus her legs gave out, and she collapsed on the ground. The cold rain kept sending shivers all over her body, but she didn’t mind. She actually felt at ease among the peacefulness and serenity of the rain, and closed her eyes to completely immerse herself in the feeling.  
Once she opened them up again, MC looked around. She wasn’t familiar with her surroundings, but from the looks of it, it seemed like she was in the middle of a small playground. MC ignored the shaking in her legs, and stood up to move her body towards the swing set. After sitting down she let out a long sigh.  
\- I haven’t done this ever since I was a child…  
A small smile spread on MC’s face, but that slip of emotions was enough to unlatch the rest of the feelings she kept hidden inside. The rain was no longer the only thing sliding down her face. Tears were now merging with the drops of rain. MC knew crying won’t fix anything, but she couldn’t help it. The guilt and pain were suffocating her to a point when she didn’t know what else to do. Saeyoung’s death would haunt her forever. She was willing to accept that, because she felt responsible. The rain had calmed down. MC looked up at the night sky, but there were no stars. Only the moon was giving off a warm glow.  
\- Saeyoung…How I wish you were still alive…  
MC uttered her deepest and most honest desire.

It was a matter of seconds before everything around her disappeared, and warped into a confusing dream-like setting. MC rubbed her eyes in disbelief.  
\- What the hell…  
\- I have been waiting for you, my dear.  
A voice behind her startled MC, and she turned around. She was faced with the same tall slender man from her dream. His clothing looked quite peculiar, and he had long white hair.  
_“He looks quite beautiful” _\- MC noticed, but quickly chased those thoughts away. Her initial shock was quickly transformed to a relaxed smile.__  
\- So, that’s what this is? I’m dreaming again.  
He let out a low chuckle at her words.  
\- Do you really believe that?  
The man gazed at her intently, his purple irises emitting a strange aura. In her confused state MC almost believed that she actually knew him. Really, after everything that's been happening to her, that would be the least surprising fact. She willed herself to stop staring at him.  
\- Who are you?  
She looked around.  
\- And what is this place?  
The man closed his eyes, a satisfied grin playing out on his lips. He knew that would irritate MC even further, and that's precisely what he was counting on.  
\- What is so funny??  
\- Nothing, actually. After all these years, I have grown tired of the same old situation. You people are so simple minded. It's the same thing over, and over again. Everyone gets defensive whenever they stand before me. It's quite tiring. I would appreciate it, if someone entertains me for a change.  
\- Seriously...  
At this point, more than anything else MC was getting tired of the conversation. Her mind and body were so emotionally drained, she didn't really have the patience to play along with this strange man's riddles, or humor him in any way. Though, she did notice a tiny change. She was a bit more relaxed. Was it because of his presence? Or maybe it was a trick of the mind? Nah, she was just tired. Tired of everything. Yes, that was the definitely the reason.  
\- I don't really understand what's happening, or why you keep appearing in front of me. First in my dream, and now this. And it doesn't seem like you are planning to give me a decent explanation. From what you told me, it seems like I've met you before, but I have no recollection of such meeting.  
_"I have only been running away. The least I can do is try and put things in order."_  
\- If I ask you nicely, will you answer my questions?  
The man seemed pleased with her sudden change. He didn't expect it, but it made things much better.  
\- You have truly changed a lot since our last meeting. I must say, I am quite surprised, but I shouldn't expect less from you. After all, that's why I got interested in you in the first place. You've always had a lot of potential. I am happy to finally see it unravel.  
The man moved closer to MC, but this time she didn't even flinch.  
\- Since you managed to please me so far, I will answer some of your questions.  
MC's heart started beating a bit faster. She wanted to believe that this was the explanation, she had been anticipating for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was finally able to complete this chapter. I wrote most of it quite a while ago, but my inspiration has been non-existent for a long time, so I didn't want to go back to it until I feel completely ready. Some of you may have already seen right through my plan, and know what's about to happen in the next chapter. If you did, you deserve a cookie! :D


	7. Final Chapter

\- Where could that girl possibly be??  
Jumin had already checked the entire neighborhood. He had sent countless of bodyguards in search of MC, and since he couldn’t just stay still, he went on his own search. He couldn’t wrap his head around her departure. How did she even manage to slip out, without alarming any of the bodyguards? Why would she run away in the first place? Sure, Jumin was aware of her current psychological state. After all, she witnessed the murder of the man she loved. He was usually clueless about other people’s feelings. Hell, he wasn’t even aware of his own most of the time. But in this case, he didn’t need a professional to tell him what she was experiencing. What did surprise him was the fact MC stopped him from sending Saeran to prison for his crime. She insisted he needs medical help, and even though Jumin couldn’t really understand her point of view, he respected it and that’s exactly what he did. Yes, he knew all of that, but he thought MC was getting better. Jumin had decided to give her more time, in hopes they could start over, and live a happy life together. But now he wasn’t so sure things would go the way he imagined them. For now he had to do his best, and find her.  
\- **MC!**  
Jumin called out her name once more, not worried he might disturb someone since it was already late at night, but to no avail. There was simply no trace of her…

  
\- I knew you would come back eventually. Everyone does, when they need something. You see, my dear, I make people’s wishes come true. Throughout the years I’ve been called many names, but I’m mostly known as **“The Wizard”**.  
\- The wizard… - MC mumbled to herself. His name, or rather title, didn’t ring any bells.  
\- That’s right. But I don’t make just any wishes come true. Your wish needs to be something you truly desire, even desperately so. Of course, nothing is free, and granting wishes also has its fair cost. But everyone pays that cost, that’s how much they want their wishes to come true. This place is my own personal domain. It’s separated from the rest of the world, and no one can see it, unless they need to be here.  
MC listened carefully to everything The Wizard was saying. Her situation was getting much clearer, including the reason why she was currently here, but there was one last thing she was curious about.  
\- Why me? I mean, you said you were interested in me. Why is that? I don’t think there’s anything particularly special about me.  
The Wizard’s lips curled up into a mysterious smile.  
\- That’s the best thing about you – you have no idea how special you actually are. Don’t misunderstand, I don’t mean that in the usual aspect a simple person might use it. I look beyond appearances, for they have no value to me. What you have, my dear heroine, is an absurd amount of compassion, mercy and a completely destructive self-sacrifice. I’ve never seen anyone else like you. For this reason…  
The Wizard grabbed MC’s arms and pulled her closer to him so quickly and forcefully, that she didn’t have any time to react. Being this close to him, she had no other choice, but to gaze deeply into his purple eyes.  
\- …I must have you for myself, and myself only. I’ve waited long enough for this day to come, and now that we’ve finally met, nothing will stand in my way.  
The Wizard’s words sounded absurd, and a part of MC refused to be a part of whatever this was, but a bigger part of her just didn’t want to struggle anymore. What kind of life was waiting for her, anyway? She had no one left, nobody to go back to. She already decided the RFA were better off without her. Even Jumin will eventually forget her, and find his true happiness. She had her happy moments, yes, but other than those the last two months were more than horrible. In the end, that’s not what she wanted, and it wasn’t the life she desired.

  
Jumin sat down to rest for a bit. His head was already aching; the irritation and helplessness he felt were threatening to finish him off. He was running out of ideas, and the bad news he kept receiving from his bodyguards was driving him to the brink of his sanity.  
\- Why, MC…Why couldn’t you just stay…

  
\- You are awfully quiet, my dear heroine. I thought you would struggle more, but it seems like you’re full of surprises today. Is it possible you’ve already made a decision?  
\- If I stay with you, what will become of me?  
\- You will remain here with me, and grant all of my wishes. Ironic, isn’t it?  
MC pondered over his words for a bit, not because she was thinking whether to accept. Oh, no, she already knew what she wanted to do, but she felt like she needed to give the whole thing one last thought. She wanted to make sure her wish was perfect. There was no way she would mess this up. After a while MC finally spoke up.  
\- I am willing to stay with you, but in exchange I want you to fulfill my wish.

  
\- I understand. You can rest until morning. We will continue our search afterwards.  
Jumin ended the call, and sighed. There was no sign of her anywhere…  
\- It’s hopeless, isn’t it...You made sure no one will find you, didn’t you… **Damn it, MC!**  
Jumin was on the brink of tears. 

  
\- And what would that wish be, my dear heroine? \- I want everything to go back to the way it was before I met the RFA. Back to the time Saeyoung was still alive, and none of them knew of my existence. I just want everyone to be happy…I can’t be the cause for any more pain…That’s my true wish.  
\- Understood. After I fulfill your wish, your memory will be erased. That’s the price you must pay for a granted wish. But this situation is a bit different, so you won’t lose your entire memory. The only one you will remember is me. As we already discussed, in exchange for your wish, you will stay with me forever in this world.  
\- I am fine with that.  
\- Good girl.

  
Jumin let the tears fall freely; otherwise he might have gone completely crazy from all the thoughts and feelings flowing through his mind and body. After a bit, he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was clouded by a veil of tears. For the first time in his life he felt completely desperate. He couldn’t recognize his voice, when he eventually uttered:  
\- I wish MC…  
But he couldn’t continue. 

  
_“Too late, Jumin Han.”_  
The Wizard thought, and let out a satisfied laugh. The Wizard’s long white hair brushed against MC’s face, as he leaned down and claimed her lips. MC closed her eyes, and shed the last tear that would ever travel down her cheek. 

  
\- What…was I about to say?  
Someone’s voice, distant at first, was finally able to reach Jumin.  
\- **Mr. Han!**  
Jumin nearly jumped from his spot, upon recognizing his assistant’s voice.  
\- Assistant…Kang…  
\- Are you alright, Sir? Your face looks like you’ve seen a ghost, and you have been mumbling to yourself for a while now. Are you sure you don’t need to take a rest from work? We have been pretty busy lately…  
Jumin looked around. He was in his office, which was completely normal, but for some reason that didn’t feel quite right.  
\- Mr. Han?  
Jumin turned to Jaehee once more.  
\- Ah, yes, excuse me, Assistant Kang. I will go out to get some fresh air. I will be back in a bit.  
\- Of course, Sir.  
It was a nice sunny day out. Jumin sat down on one of the benches in front of the C  & R building. He still couldn’t shake the ominous feeling that he forgot something. It was somewhere at the back of his mind, he was almost certain of that, but it refused to come back to him, like someone had put a lock on his memories. Jumin laughed to himself in amusement.  
\- What silly thoughts…Assistant Kang may be right. I do need a vacation.  
With that, he closed his eyes for a bit, and allowed the warm rays of sunlight to caress his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, this wasn’t my original idea for the ending, and that’s not what I was planning for MC. The same goes for Jumin and Saeyoung. Nevertheless, I feel that this is good, because I got out of my comfort zone, and wrote something which I wasn’t sure about. And, honestly, I’m satisfied with the result :) 
> 
> P.S. It's been a very long time since I played "Dandelion~Wishes brought to you", so I simply worked with the memories I had of The Wizard. I won't add the "crossover" tag on purpose, because I don't want to reveal anything early on.


End file.
